


These Days

by Julie_Makimoto



Category: Bleach
Genre: Airports, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Based on a song, College, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Goodbyes, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Long-Distance Relationship, Might Make Into A Series, Past Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julie_Makimoto/pseuds/Julie_Makimoto
Summary: Reunited after five years, Ichigo and Rukia take the chance to catch up! First attempt at a oneshot that could become a series later on. (AU) Based off a song I was listening to. It kind of made me imagine them in this situation. Woohoo!
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Kudos: 9





	These Days

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don't own Bleach! I also don't own the song that will be in this story. This is going to be a one-shot/drabble based on a song called "These Days" by Rascal Flatts. It's not the happiest ending, but it kind of reminded me of Ichigo and Rukia's situation. I suggest listening to the song while reading but it is not required. Unfortunately, it is a country song, and we all know how unpopular country is. So listen at your own risk. Please enjoy!
> 
> This may become a series in the future. Maybe. A big maybe.
> 
> The italics mean lyrics!

Ichigo glared at the screen of his phone and groaned in frustration. The words "flight delayed" were burning in his mind. He shut it off and reached into his pocket for his wallet to grab cash. He had been waiting for over an hour for his flight only for it to be delayed. He needed a break, so he decided to get water. Ichigo continued to fish the cash out of his wallet before realizing his wallet was empty. He ran a frustrated hand through his orange hair and stood up.

"Need to find the nearest ATM," Ichigo grunted under his breath and began his search. He passed multiple food stands and kiosks that smelled of fresh food. It made him hungry and as well as more thirsty. An ATM built into the wall came into his field of vision as he turned the corner.

"Perfect!" Ichigo praised himself for finding it quickly. Next to the ATM were old payphones on both sides. Each side had three payphones totaling in 6. Some of them were occupied. Ichigo shrugged and took out his ATM card and inserted it. He impatiently tapped his foot as he put in his PIN.

The sound of confident footsteps made Ichigo temporarily take his eyes off the machine. The sound of heels hitting the ground made people in the surrounding area stop what they were doing to glance around. Ichigo looked over his shoulder and looked at the person making the noise.

It was a young woman who was very short and had black short hair. Her eyes were a mesmerizing color of violet, and she wore a white blouse with a navy blue blazer and a navy blue pencil skirt. She used makeup to bring out the natural beauty she already had. She looked like she was ready for a business meeting with a CEO. He couldn't deny that woman looked very professional.

He shrugged again and turned back to the ATM. He pressed some buttons and waited for the money to spit out. From his peripheral view, he noticed the woman had taken the booth next to him and heard dialing. Before he could listen to the beginning of her conversation, the ATM gave him his money and printed our his receipt. He shoved it in his pockets and fixed his white collared shirt. He turned around and began to walk away.

"I understand... No, I'm on my way. I'll be there soon, Nii-sama," a familiar voice filled his ears. He glanced behind him quickly with his brown eyes wide. That voice, he could never forget that soothing voice.

"R-Rukia?" Ichigo stammered in shock. The woman with black hair stiffened and slowly looked behind her. Her violet eyes were as wide as his. Her lips pursed and then parted. It was like she wanted to say something.

"I-Ichigo?!" Rukia stuttered with the phone still close to her lips. The muffled voice on the phone was saying something to her. Rukia nodded and placed it closer to her lips.

"O-of course," Rukia murmured, "But can we finish this conversation later?" There was a long pause before Rukia nodded again and smiled.

"Thank you Nii-sama!" She quickly said goodbye and hung up the phone. She stepped into the open space and silently dusted off her blazer.

"It's been a while, Ichigo," Rukia whispered, but he heard her. He rubbed his neck and shoved it back in his pocket.

"Yeah..." Ichigo trailed off as he got a better look at her. She hadn't grown since the last time he saw her. He eyes her black locks. She had cut her hair. It was working out for her.

"You cut your hair," Ichigo stated awkwardly. Rukia rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"That's all you can say after five years?" Rukia teased.

"Five years is longer than you think," Ichigo snorted.

"You haven't changed a bit," Rukia pointed out, "You still have that grumpy attitude of yours." Ichigo scowled and crossed his arms.

"Shut up!" Ichigo scoffed. Rukia's eyes softened and glanced at her wristwatch.

"I have an hour and a half before I need to board my plane," Rukia smirked, "Why don't we catch up with one another?" Ichigo winced at her words and clenched his fists in his pockets.

"Sure," Ichigo replied, "I was on my way to get some food and water." Rukia's graceful steps followed Ichigo as he walked down the ally of choices.

"Do you have any preferences?" Ichigo stopped abruptly and looked down at her.

"They're selling rice dumpling over there! If I recall that's one of your favorite foods, right?" Rukia stared at him and playfully elbowed him.

"It's sweet that you remember," Rukia bubbled. Ichigo rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Wait for me!" Rukia cried after him.

The two sat down at one of the tables provided for customers and ate their food in silence. Rukia swallowed her food and smiled at him.

"You still have that stupid scowl on your face," Rukia mocked before taking another bite of her food.

"And you haven't grown since we've seen each other," Ichigo smirked, "What's your point?" Rukia's cheek twitched and kicked him in the shin. Ichigo's breath hitched as he rubbed his bruising shin.

"Your kicks are as strong as ever..." Ichigo grumbled in defeat. He couldn't win against her during high school and college. There was no way he could win against her now. Ichigo smiled inwardly realizing that the woman in front of him had not changed, even after being adopted into one of the richest families in the world.

"Is it true?" Ichigo asked with seriousness in his tone, "Were you adopted into the Kuchiki family?" Rukia played with her food. She refused to look him in the eyes.

"Yes..." Rukia replied quietly, "It's not as bad as everyone claims it to be. The elders are kind of pushy, but they're still kind to me." Ichigo watched her eyes wander as she spoke.

"That's nice," Ichigo mumbled.

Rukia finished her food and glanced at her watch.

"Time goes by fast! I have 45 minutes left," Rukia murmured.

"We better head back," Ichigo suggested as he grabbed the trash on their table and threw it into a trash can behind him. Rukia nodded and began to walk next to him. She tried to begin another conversation with him.

"How have you been these days?" Rukia asked glancing up to meet his eyes. Ichigo shoves his hands in his pockets and nervously played with the receipt.

"Nothing much. Just off to a teacher's conference for the weekend," Ichigo explained, "School is out right now." Rukia nodded along. Ichigo gritted his teeth silently as she glanced at her watch again. He wasn't lying to her. He just hid a bit of unimportant information from her.

"Did you become a literature teacher? You're so sappy sometimes," Rukia giggled and played with the sleeves of her blazer. Ichigo watched her with a side glance. He ran a hand through his orange hair and sighed loudly.

"What are you doing back here?" Ichigo's voice cracked more than he wanted, but the painful memories were flooding back. Rukia smiled sadly.

"Honestly, I had a business meeting with one of the factory owners that are stationed here," Rukia said, "But would you believe me if I told you I was homesick too." Ichigo tore his gaze off her and watched people walking to their assigned planes.

"How's your family? I heard about Karin's success in quarter-finals! She's off to play in the championship with her team!"

"They're fine. Yuzu's still finishing up college. Karin's getting offers from all around the world. The old man somehow still keeps the clinic alive. I don't know how he still has the energy at his age," Ichigo snorted with his typical scowl on his face. Rukia chuckled. Her melodic laugh made his shoulders relax. The smallest thing from her always made him feel at ease.

_I wake up and tear drops they fall down like rain_

"Five years..." Ichigo sighed. Rukia looked up at him with confusion. Ichigo stopped with no warning. Rukia stared at him with worry.

"Did you say something?" Rukia cutely tilted her head.

"Nothing," Ichigo sighed again, "Hey! You better get going. I don't want you to be late because of me. Those planes won't wait for you." Ichigo's eyes softened.

_I put on that old song, we danced to and then_

"But!" Rukia prodded.

"Rukia..." Ichigo whispered. Rukia's eyes widened and sadly looked away.

"You're right..." Rukia declared with a fake smile on her face.

_I head off to my job, guess not much has changed_

"I better get going! I don't want to be late!" Rukia rambled.

"Yeah..."

_Punch the clock, head for home, check the phone, just in case_

"It was nice seeing you and catching up," Rukia beamed, "Say hi to your family for me." She just stood there. She was hesitating.

"I'll make sure to pass along the message," Ichigo smiled slightly, "Have a safe trip." Rukia paused for a long time before turning around and mumbling goodbye. Ichigo watched her retreating figure with guilt.

"Hey!" Ichigo called after her. Rukia glanced over her shoulder.

_Go to bed, dream of you_

"If you ever come back around this town..." Ichigo grinned, "Don't be afraid to drop by!" Rukia stared in shock at his comment. Her lips formed a pretty smile on her face.

"Sure!" Rukia called back while waving at him. She dragged herself to her plane. Ichigo watched her petite figure and subconsciously clutched at his heart.

_That's what I'm doing these days!_

Ichigo groaned inwardly and glared at the ceiling. Why did it have to be her of all people? The last time he heard about her was after college. Someone said that she had been adopted into the famous Kuchiki family after running away to Tokyo.

"That doesn't sound like her at all," Ichigo thought while frowning. Another rumor he had heard about her was she was arranged to get married in the upcoming year. It was only a rumor, and he had forgotten to ask her about it. He shook his head, it wasn't his business. He had no right to know. He looked up and silently returned to his seat.

"I wonder... Can I keep up with it? The speed of the world without you in it?" Ichigo scoffed at the thought and dug through his duffel bag for his headphones. He put them on and leaned against the seat. He closed his brown eyes and let those "painful" memories flood his mind again. A silent smile found its way onto his lips while he waited for the announcement of his flight.

* * *

_These Days_

_By: Rascal Flatts_

_Lyrics:_

_Hey baby, is that you?_

_Wow, your hair got so long_

_Yeah, yeah, I love it, I really do_

_Norma Jean, ain't that the song we'd sing in the car_

_Drivin downtown, top-down makin the rounds_

_Checking out the bands on Doheny Avenue_

_Yeah, life throws you curves_

_But you learn to swerve_

_Me, I swung and I missed,_

_And the next thing ya know,_

_I'm reminiscing..._

_Dreaming old dreams, wishing old wishes_

_Like you would be back again_

_(Chorus)_

_I wake up and teardrops, they fall down like rain,_

_I put on that old song we danced to and then_

_I head off to my job, guess not much_

_has changed_

_Punch the clock, head for home_

_Check the phone just in case_

_Go to bed, dream of you_

_That's what I'm doing these days_

_Yeah that's what I'm doin_

_(Chorus end)_

_Someone told me, after college, you ran off to Vegas._

_You married a rodeo cowboy,_

_Wow, that ain't the girl I knew,_

_Me, I've been a few places,_

_Mostly here and there once or twice_

_Still sortin out life, but I'm_

_doin alright_

_Yeah, it's good to see you too._

_Well, hey girl you're late, and those planes they don't wait,_

_But if you ever come back around this sleepy old town_

_Promise me you'll stop in, to see an_

_old friend, and until then_

_(Chorus)_

_I wake up and teardrops, they fall down like rain,_

_I put on that old song we danced to and then_

_I head off to my job, guess not much_

_has changed_

_Punch the clock, head for home_

_Check the phone just in case_

_Go to bed, dream of you_

_That's what I'm doing these days..._

_(Chorus end)_

_Baby_

_I wake up and teardrops, they fall down like rain,_

_I put on that old song we danced to and then_

_I head off to my job, guess not much_

_has changed_

_Punch the clock, head for home_

_Check the phone just in case_

_Go to bed, dream of you_

_That's what I'm doing these..._

_I wake up and teardrops, they fall down like rain,_

_I put on that old song we danced to and then (X4)_

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Again I don't anything! Sorry to people who are not country fans. It's just that old country like this song reminds me a lot about Ichigo and Rukia's relationship, and I want to write them in those situations. I also like to imagine them in those scenarios. Since country songs tell sweet stories, Ichigo and Rukia would fit a lot of country love songs.
> 
> I had fun writing this story for our dorky duo. I think one-shots are my thing! Well, please review if you want and when I find another song to write about I'll be back! I think most romantic/love songs represent and explain Ichigo and Rukia perfectly because almost everyone wants that type of relationship in their life. Unfortunately, they never get it. Such a tragic story. *Sigh*
> 
> If this does well, I could make this story a series? I have no idea! Bye-bye!
> 
> Welp signing out,
> 
> Hopeless romantic extraordinaire!
> 
> Thank you! God bless!


End file.
